


Nightingale

by domluver



Series: Demons [3]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Waverly struggle to define what they are to each other, neither can call themselves a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightingale

Ben woke to the smell of coffee. Coffee? Where was he? Running his hand over his eyes he took stock of where he was. Not his bedroom, no, the couch—he was uncomfortable and his lower back had a distinct aching feeling to it. He was almost at an angle, as his lower body was just about off of the couch. What the hell happened? Waverly— he opened his eyes quickly, they thumped slightly at the sudden bright light. A small hang over. Groaning and stretching he sat up quickly and looked around the room. Waverly was sitting at the island in the kitchen with her back to him. He could see her swinging her legs to the side of the stool. She was again dressed in his long sleeve shirt, and her work pants.

He watched her quietly. Lifting the mug absentmindedly to her lips as she scanned the morning paper. Her hair was slightly mussed from sleep, and he couldn’t help but smile. She had spent the night in the most innocent way possible and his heart fluttered. Slowly pushing himself off the couch he padded in his bare feet to the island. His hand reached for her, lightly he rested his hands on her shoulders. Ben felt her involuntary twitch but soon she relaxed into his touch. Running his hands down her arms they leaned into each other as he gripped her free hand and kissed the top of her head.

“Busy this morning?” Ben laughed quietly.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Waverly tried to twist to look up at him but he held her firm.

“You’re fine, it was the coffee smell actually,” He ghosted his lips over her hair before sliding onto the stool next to her. “I didn’t know I had coffee still.”

“I did some digging,” She flushed finally looking at him. His hair was all over the place, but plastered on the left side of his head where he slept. His eyes still looked sleepy, but they scanned her with a furor that made her blush. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Help yourself,” Smiling he tore his gaze away from her and looked around the kitchen, it was unnaturally silent in his apartment.

“Power is still off,” Waverly waved her hand over the paper “Most of London was out last night. It hates your building because it’s one of the few still not on.”

“Insightful,” Ben shook his head “Listening to the radio?”

“Nothing else to do when you’re awake at eight o’clock in the morning and you can’t turn on the telly. I just used your alarm clock. Still had batteries in it I suppose.” She shrugged.

“Probably,” He sighed.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Ben wasn’t really sure how to react to this situation. His some what girlfriend, maybe she was his girlfriend now: they finally had their first date and she did spend the night, was sitting in front of him. He wasn’t one for small talk, but he felt compelled to speak to her, just to hear her voice. But she didn’t seem to mind the silence. She squeezed his hand tighter as she stared at him.

“What do you want for breakfast?” He asked casually just to break the silence.

“What ever you have,” Waverly chuckled releasing his hand and swinging off the stool. “Something quick? I should probably head off soon, I’ve got to work lunch today.”

“No double today?” Ben asked seriously as she walked to the sink and dumped the last of her coffee.

“Not that I know of, even if they asked the answer for it would be a no.”

“Good,” Ben said firmly. Folding her arms across her chest she smiled. A knot formed in his chest, this would be the perfect time to ask her to come on set. It was a secure set tonight as they were filming at night, with some big effects. He wanted—no needed her there. Everyone knew about it, maybe it was time to introduce her to this part of his life. Martin would be pleased, she would be a surprise to everyone else. What was she going to do while he filmed? His mind raced with frantic thoughts that he didn’t even notice Waverly place a calming hand on his arm.

“Where did you go?” She shook him out of his reserve.

“Oh sorry,” Ben blushed sliding out from the island he started to pull together a meager breakfast of cereal. Sliding the bowl across the counter to Waverly he grabbed a few boxes and sat back down at the island. Waverly watched him cautiously, something was wrong. She felt her heart thump loudly in her throat as she sat next to him. They ate silently for a few minutes before Waverly couldn’t take it anymore.

“Did I say something?” She groaned pushing the cereal away, with the flutter in her heart she couldn’t eat anymore.

“What? NO!” Ben turned to meet her, grabbing her hands he kissed the insides of her wrists lightly “It’s just me and my over thinking. I just—oh I don’t know.”

“I think, I should probably be heading home,” Waverly reached up and cupped Benedict’s cheeks in her hands, as she smiled brightly. She felt just as flustered and confused as he did, but she couldn’t tell him that, it would just make matters worse. “I’ll go get my shirt from the bath.”

Waverly rubbed his cheekbones lightly before they both let go and she walked into the bathroom. Ben released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Maybe if he called her later to ask her it might be better. Running his hands over his face he sighed, he really needed someone to talk to, so he wasn’t left to have this swirling around his head the entire day. She walked out of the bathroom with her work shirt still in her hand, but looking more composed.

“It’s still wet,” Lifting it up she shrugged. “Can I just borrow your shirt? I’ll return it of course.”

“Keep it,” Ben grinned brightly.

“Oh thank you,” Waverly seemed to shrink into herself as her face flushed. “I’m gonna just head off now. Shall I expect you around for lunch?”

“Let me at least walk you home?” Ben asked hopefully avoiding the subject, sliding off the stool in two strides he pulled the shirt on from last night over his undershirt. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Ben you really don’t have to,” She bit her lip hesitating as he walked toward the door “What of the photographers?”

“Well let’s hope they wouldn’t be that stupid to spend the night outside when that major storm was running rampant.” He grinned pulled her coat off holding it out for her.

“Okay, it is only a few blocks away,” She shrugged the coat on as she gathered her belongings.

Ben threw on his coat and pulled on a hat, hoping that if someone recognized him it wouldn’t be all that much of a deal. Following Waverly out of the door pulled his keys, it would be a while before he returned back to his flat. He twirled his keys around his finger as they made it out side. He was trying not to over think anything, make it as simple as possible, but how could he not over analyze asking her to the set. Sighing he fumbled with his keys as he shut the entrance door behind him.

Waverly heard a click, turning around she saw Ben stooping over to pick up his dropped keys.  
She smiled, he was acting overly jittery, all she wanted was him to tell her what was wrong. He hadn’t been acting normally, well normal for him, since she mentioned her work. Frowning she reached for his hand, and laced their fingers together. Leaning against his shoulder they walked slowly the few blocks to her apartment. She felt every one of Ben’s fingers on her hand, they sent little electric sparks through her body. It had been a while since she reacted this way to anyone. Her heart fluttered with every look he gave her and even in the smallest touches she could tell how much he cared.

“Waverly,” Ben whispered in her hair, they stood near a crosswalk. “I admire that you get lost and your thoughts as much as I do. But I just gotta tell you, I have no idea where you live.”

“Oh,” She flushed to the tops of her ears “Yes, I should be paying attention. It’s that building right over there.”

“Sorry to disturb your thought process,” He leaned closer to her almost kissing her as they walked “But I didn’t think it would be productive if we walked past your flat.”

“It’s alright, I’ve just got a lot on my mind, like you do,” Waverly didn’t want to press.

“We’ve got a lot to think about,” Ben agreed pressing his lips together “I—, I’m not really sure how to say this.”

“Look, if you’re going to break it off, tell me that you aren’t ready for this too busy at least do it after I open the door so no one on the street sees me ugly crying,” Waverly resigned herself, gripping Ben’s hand tightly.

“No no,” Ben frowned, his heart freezing “It’s not like that. We—we just have to figure things out.”

“You mean, if we’re official? Or if this is just a friends thing?” Waverly threw her arms around his neck and whispered “Just so you know, all my co-workers call you my stalker boyfriend so I don’t want to disappoint them.”

“Let’s not,” Ben smiled hugging her closer, he lifted her off the ground for a moment before bringing her down the same moment their lips met. He kissed her lightly, trying not to lose control in the middle of London. Waverly broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers Ben laughed “I’m still waiting for the perfect moment to ask.”

“That wasn’t the perfect moment? It felt right to me,” She grinning running her hands through his hair.

“Oh no it wasn’t,” He let go of her slowly as he winked at her.

“Your mind works in weird ways Sir,” Waverly kissed Ben lightly on the lips “Good bye Ben.”

Ben raised his hand slowly watching Waverly enter her flat building as he pulled out his phone, they were some what official, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask her. Chewing at his bottom lip he started his slow walk back to his flat. He scanned his contacts list looking for the person or persons to talk this over with. His finger stopped on Martin’s name. He was the one who pushed him the most to actually ask Waverly out in the first place. Martin would be over the moon having her on the set and would be supplying an endless amount of “I told you so’s” every chance he would get. While on a normal stress free day Benedict wouldn’t mind that, but with his mind racing into over time he didn’t really need that. Flicking his finger quickly he was brought to the end of the list and quickly hit call, without waiting for an answer when they picked up Ben breathed “Meet me at my apartment in half an hour!”

 

Waverly sat at her desk wrapped in her bathrobe and towel as she slowly got ready for work. Staring absently into the mirror her toe pushed her sideways and back in her chair. She couldn’t help but smile recalling her bold statement to Benedict, they were dating: at least that’s what her co-workers thought. Neither of them said differently, but it still wasn’t official. Maybe it never would be? While they were both clearly into each other, something was just there beneath the surface that was holding it all back. Sighing she faced the mirror completely, reaching out she grabbed her make-up brushes. Her eyes flickered to her beds reflection in the mirror. Ben’s shirt lay crumbled near her pillows, even after spending most of the night in it it still held his smell. Resting her head gently on the desk she burst out in a fit of giggles. Her phone rang and she reached for it without looking at the caller.

“Hello?” The last of her giggles died in her throat, at the sound of her sisters strict voice.

“Hadley,” Waverly frowned, normally when he sister called something was wrong, or Waverly herself was in trouble. They weren’t normally close, they were some years apart in age and Hadley was more strict and outgoing to Waverly’s shy and almost timid nature. That’s why her sister had the husband in parliament and a child on the way and Waverly was working at an upscale restaurant after finishing university. “What’s wrong? Is the baby okay?”

“Fine,” Her sister clipped “I tried calling you last night. Did your phone die?”

“Oh!” Waverly bit her lip, she left her phone in her purse on silent the entire time she was at Benedict’s. She hadn’t exactly made her sister privy to her new situation. “I must not have turned it from silent after work. You know how I get when I’ve had a long day.”

“There was a terrible storm last night!” Hadley’s voice raised, and Waverly wouldn’t help but roll her eyes. She knew her sister didn’t really care, she never did, something happened to her that she wanted to share or rub in. Another promotion or raise for her husband. “I wanted to make sure you got home alright.”

“I’m not a child Hadley,” Waverly shook her head rubbing her fingers over her eyes “I can take care of myself you know. Now what’s the real reason you called.”

“That was my real reason, I’m worried about my baby sister,” Hadley said slowly.

“And?”

“Okay fine, we got a place for the baby shower, I want to know if you can come by the house later so we can start planning!” Her voice bubbled up with excitement.

“I told you I’m busy,” Waverly angrily flicked the towel off of her head and across the room “I don’t have time to plan your shower.”

“Not plan,” She pleaded “Just help me. You’re so much better with creative things than I am.”

“No, I can’t,” One handed Waverly pulled her brush slowly through her damp hair. Conversations with her sister could go in circles for hours and she did have to finish getting ready for work. “I’m sorry Hadley.”

“Waverly,” Bossily, she huffed over the phone “This is your first niece or nephew!”

“Still don’t want to know?” She clicked her phone on speaker styling her hair.

“More fun that way, now stop avoiding the topic, I want you here at my house tonight after work so we can get started on this.” It wasn’t a request anymore, it turned into a demand. Waverly took a deep breath not wanting to start a screaming match over the phone. “It’s in just one week.”

“What if I have plans?”

“Who are you going to have plans with?”

 

Benedict sat on his windowsill taking a deep drag off of his cigarette. He hated the smell of smoke in his apartment but still wasn’t able to kick the habit. Besides, it was turning into a decent day after the storm, it felt nice sitting outside. Blowing the smoke upwards he rubbed his forehead, on the walk back he decided he was going to invite Waverly to the set. No matter what stupid excuse he thought of, and he was going to get support what ever it took. A sharp knock sounded on his door, he couldn’t even get out the words before the door flew open as Tom whirled himself in the room dragging his coat off and flinging it in the general direction of the coat rack.

“Really Ben, brooding outside a window? A bit Renaissance Man isn’t it?” Tom smirked flinging himself on Ben’s couch.

“I felt like a smoke,” Ben shrugged taking one last pull before flicking the butt out the window.

“Ben,” Tom admonished, his friend ignored him as he looked out the window.

“I didn’t hit anyone,” He smiled slightly his back still toward his friend, it would be easier if Tom wasn’t looking at him for this.

“Reassuring, now why was it so urgent that I meet you here?” Turning serious Tom pushed himself off the couch. He knew Ben in this mood, he was going to avoid him it was something big.

“Don’t,” He almost growled as Tom came into his sight. “Really Tom?” Ben sighed rubbing his eyes, his nerves of steel from earlier disappeared the minute Tom turned up.

“Is it about Waverly?” He inquired as Ben nodded slowly. “Twenty questions it is. Did you two break up?”

“No,” Ben blushed and smiled “She stayed the night last night.”

“Going fast are you two?”

“Nothing like that!” Benedict whirled on Tom grabbing him lightly on the arms. “She slept on the bed, I slept on the couch.”

“Because of the storm?” Tom finished for him.

“Of course,”

“Well, you finally asked her out on a date and she saw you in the morning. Two of the most awkward things I’ve had to deal with with you, so what’s the problem.”

“I could barely ask her out on that date.”

“No surprise,” Tom added rhetorically.

“Martin helped.”

“Did he kick you in your arse?”

“Commentary not helping!” Ben breathed out finally releasing Tom. He plopped himself down in his armchair holding his face in his hands. “I want to ask her to the set.” He mumbled into his clasped hands that Tom could barely understand him.

“You want to what her?”

“I want to have her on set,” He said slowly. He couldn’t believe how big of deal he was making out of this. He rarely liked to have people watch what he does. He couldn’t even stand it when his co-actors had to watch him when they were off scenes. It made him self conscious, second guessing every action wanting reassurance. Once he got used to them they disappeared almost, but having Waverly on set it would be different, vulnerable.

“Ben,” Tom sat down on the coffee table in front of the chair, running his fingers through his hair he sighed “You know I can’t tell you to do this or not.”

“It’s only reassurance that I want,” Ben said slowly sitting up he stared at his friend. He looked worried for him. Tom realized what a circle Ben was going in. It wasn’t really helping anything, he just needed someone who had seen him when he pushes people away on set.

“I know, but look Ben you really like Waverly that’s a start right? You finally asked her out on a date after two months of stalking her. But you’re freaking out over all of this aren’t you? Isn’t that telling you something?” Tom asked quickly.

“Not really,” His face wrinkled in confusion as he shook his head.

“Could it be that you don’t want her there? You are trying to push her away?”

“What? Oh God no,” Ben shook his head smiling at Tom “It feels like I need her there. Need her. I’ve never felt like I needed something or someone so close to me before. It’s, oddly unsettling.”

“Need?” Tom leaned back away from his friend, surveying him “Well that’s something that I’ve never heard of you before.”

“Which is why I don’t know what to do!” He was almost pleading.

Tom was a little unsettled to see his normally rational friend seeming to come a bit unhinged. Waverly was a fantastic girl, but what did they really know of her? Unfortunately Ben seemed to pick up on what ever signals that she was giving off during the masquerade ball and Tom just went along. Not that he ever though anything was wrong with her. If anything she was a perfect fit for him, a bit shy, awkward and calm. There didn’t seem to be a bad bone in her body.

“Well, it’s a big step for you,” Tom frowned “I mean she’s watched what you do before right?”

“I’ve never really asked her,” Ben absentmindedly scratched the back of his head leaning back in the chair “I assume so. She did ask if I was the actor when I finally saw her again after the masquerade.”

“It’s not like you turn into some big psycho when you go into character. You tend to stay in character for most of the day however that could be the only problem,” Tom grinned.

“Shut up, just tell me what to do!”

“I can’t tell you that, and you know why.”

“I can only decide, blah, blah,” Ben flipped his hand toward his friend “What good are you?”

“Well I would tell you to do it,” Tom frowned “But, I’d rather not have it come back to me and you blame me if something goes wrong.”

“What could go wrong?”

“She could turn you down? Something happens on set, you say something to her when you’re in your Sherlock mode and piss her off?” He listed.

“Kinda didn’t want an answer for that,” Leaning back Ben ran his hands down his face. Maybe he should’ve asked Martin about this? He at least would be there if she did come on set. Sitting up quickly Ben beamed at Tom.

“Oh God, that face,” Tom pushed himself off the table “No!”

“Was just going to ask you to lunch.”

“Let me guess, Waverly’s working lunch and you want me to be there as support?”

“I’ll be ready in twenty!” Ben pushed himself out of the chair and rushed into the bathroom.

Waverly stood behind the bar mixing the array of drinks that one single table wanted. It was barely noon and this table was ordering half the bar. It was going to be a long shift, she didn’t even have anything to look forward to after work except looking at baby patterns and baby color neutral place settings. Not that she wasn’t going to love the little bundle of joy she really didn’t want to spend time with her sister. On one level she should be happy that her sister gave her her invitation to the ball, that’s how she met Ben, but there was too much bitterness and resentment. She sighed looking at the alcohol, if only she could take a shot herself.

“Buy the pretty bartender a drink?”

“If only that were allowed,” Waverly looked up from mixing her mojito and smiled “Hello Tom. Is Benedict not coming today?”

“Don’t look so disappointed to see me,” Tom slid into the stool in front of her “He’s coming he’s just running a little behind.”

“I’m not disappointed,” Waverly grinned in spite of him.

“Yet I think you’d want your tall dark and mysterious boyfriend to buy you a drink right?”

“He’s not really my boyfriend,” Shrugging she turned around grabbing a few more glasses from the counter. “We’re just, what ever we are.”

“Boyfriend and girlfriend,” He was serious, she could feel herself blush. Tom was one of Benedict’s good friends, if he thought it they might as well be.

“He hasn’t asked me,” Sighing she turned back. “One minute, I have to deliver all these drinks to the drunks at table five.”

Tom watched her go carrying her tray of drinks, taking a deep breath he let it out slowly. It was like talking to the female version of Benedict. Circles, and shrugs and deep revelations all within the same sentence. Running his hand down his face he turned around and looked at Benedict wandering across the street. A grown man and he has to deliver messages like it’s high school. Sometimes he just couldn’t believe him. Waverly walked back to the bar all but flinging the tray on it. She looked so tired it was hard to tell what was wrong.

“Something up darling?” Tom reached across and held her hand lightly.

“Family,” She shrugged “My sister’s just being my sister.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Not unless you want to pick out decorations for a baby shower.”

“Oh how lovely,” Tom grinned.

“Shut up,” Waverly threw her towel at him “Now order or I’m going to have to kick you off the counter.”

“Oh, I’ve never eaten at the bar before.”

“Tom,” Waverly sighed rubbing her eyes.

“Not in the mood for me are you?” Tom frowned behind his menu. He might as well just give the signal to Ben this wasn’t going to turn out all that well. She wanted Ben, she wasn’t going to tell him anything no matter how charming he tried to be. Giggling to himself he sent the pre-typed message to Benedict and waiting for him to arrive.

“Why are you giggling?” Waverly lowered his menu frowning at him.

“Grumpy guss,” Tom flicked it back up.

“Tom I swear—”

“Waverly,” Ben grinned strolling into the restaurant and sliding into the chair next to Tom. Leaning over the counter Waverly placed a quick kiss on his lips and grinned.

“Your girlfriend is mean,” Tom grumbled as Waverly shot him a glare.

“Your friend is annoying me.”

“Are you okay?” Ben looked Waverly over. She was ridged and tense, her fists were clenched on the counter top, she had a nerve about her. “You were fine just a few hours ago.”

“That was before my sister decide to contact me,” Waverly walked away from the bar to check on the table with the mountain of drinks. Ben glanced over, some business type meeting. They were obviously flirting with her, she took it was a forced grin. He tried not to let jealousy creep over him, but he could feel it rising from the pit of his stomach. He felt Tom’s hand on his shoulder pulling him out of his mood.

“If looks could kill mate,” Tom said in his ear, slowly turning Ben frowned.

“Who?”

“Both of you,” He could only shake his head. “Her with whatever happened and your jealousy. You’re not going to be replaced by some drunk businessman on a lunch meeting.”

“Can’t help it, I feel so protective of her. Like she’s mine and mine alone.”

“That’s not protective that’s obsessive,” Grinning slowly Tom winked.

“Do you guys want your usual today?” Waverly walked back behind the bar and started putting in the tables lunch orders. “Or is this just a drink and go visit?”

“I don’t have to be on set until tonight.”

“What are you going to do with your day?”

“I’ve got loads of errands to run, things that were being put off because of the long filming schedule.”

A long silence lapsed after Waverly took their drink and food orders. Ben watched Waverly go back and forth from the bar and the meeting table. Her demeanor got better as the time went on but he could still see that she was bothered, and it wasn’t just from the unwanted flirting. Waverly didn’t talk about her sister, he knew she had one. That’s how she got the tickets to the ball, but other than that, he knew nothing. Was she older, or younger? Did she even live in London or was she annoying Waverly from across the continent? This would be the perfect time to ask her to set, it was out of the blue and something different. It would get her to stop thinking about her sister, and she’d be near him the entire night. His body electrified at the thought. Benedict was pushing his food around his plate as he stared at Waverly, now would be the perfect time to ask her.

“Waverly,” Yes perfect time now. She turned around slowly from the opposite bar. Wiping her hands on her cloth she leaned on the counter and pressed her lips quickly against Ben’s. He couldn’t lose his resolve now. He could feel Tom staring at him waiting for him. “I was just wondering if you would like to hang out on the set tonight? I mean it would just be a lot of standing or sitting around watching me act.”

“Oh Ben,” Waverly walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t care that Tom was watching or she was still on the clock. Her heart was beating fast as she tried to tell him that her sister was making her plan a party. She didn’t want to, she never wanted to. Running her fingers through his hair she couldn’t help but see the worry deep in his eyes. He took so long to get the courage to ask her, she couldn’t disappoint him—never. “I’d love to. It’ll be so interesting to see you at work!”

“Really?” Ben let out the breath that he felt like he was holding the whole day. It was easy, just a few words, he made a big deal out of that?

“That wasn’t what was bothering you all day was it?” Waverly played with his hair, twirling his curls around her fingers she couldn’t look away from him.

“Would you laugh if I said it was?”

“And his distraction?” She nodded her head toward Tom, who let out an offended huff. Her and Ben laughed quietly.

“Yeah he was apart of it.”

“Reluctantly,” Tom added popping up beside Ben. Waverly pulled away a little from him but kept one hand lightly curling in his hair. “Not that I mind since I got a free lunch out of it. So I’m alright with it.”

“Thanks Tom,” Ben rolled his head towards his friend and grinned. “Now go away.”

“How rude,” Grinning Tom winked at his friends and went back to eating.

“Now, about tonight. How about I pick you up at your apartment and we’ll be driven to set. Probably want to wear something indistinguishable and a hat unfortunately there’ll be some photographs. But they usually get me a blacked out car.” Ben frowned.

“I can just pretend I’m your assistant,” Waverly grinned as she walked back around the bar. “What can I do for you Mr. Cumberbatch?”

 

Benedict sat anxiously in the back of the car. His phone in his hand trying to find something  
to distract himself. The car was sitting in traffic on the way to picking up Waverly. The time that it took to reach nine o’clock when his car would get him took too long. He left Waverly to finish her shift so he could run his errands, and have Tom follow him around the rest of the day. While he wouldn’t admit it to Tom’s face he helped him get over the little hurdle of asking Waverly to set. Ben just needed someone there a seen support, while he could disappoint himself he couldn’t do that to a friend. Especially when all he wanted was what was best for him. Sighing he threw the phone beside him and began tapping out a random rhythm on his leg. His anxiety was getting the best of him, he needed to rid of it soon or he wouldn’t be able to fully immerse himself into Sherlock.

Waverly took a deep breath as the car door was opened for her and she slid quickly into the car. Ben didn’t even notice her, he was deep in thought staring at the window humming and beating out a rhythm on his knee. She slipped her her hand in his as he jolted. Quickly turning he brightened at her. Grinning she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. He pulled her toward him and slipped his arm around her. Holding her tightly the car pulled away from the curb and into the London streets. The ride was quiet, almost contemplative for Benedict. Waverly rested her head against his chest and he feared she would hear his heart racing. Closing his eyes he took a couple of deep breaths to regulate his breathing and start the character process.

Looking up at Benedict Waverly could tell he was already mentally preparing himself for filming. She was glad he wasn’t pay much attention to her, she was shaking either out of nervousness or excitement she couldn’t really tell. The hand not wrapped around Benedict’s couldn’t hold still and her shoulders shook slightly under his reassuring weight. Burying her head in his shoulder he squeezed her reassuringly through his reserve. She couldn’t help but laugh quietly as the car pulled to a stop.

Ben could only grin at her quickly before he was basically pulled from the car and rushed into his trailer. Waverly slowly pushed herself out and surveyed the area around her. Everyone was running around not paying her any mind, she didn’t know where to go or what to do. She walked over to where Benedict disappeared and sat on the ground. It would be a waiting game most of the night, so she people watched. Cameramen and people with clip boards and headphones walked by her constantly trying to set up the shot happening on the other side of the lot. She supposed once Ben exited his trailer she’d be able to walk there with him. It wasn’t hard to make herself inconspicuous there were too many people around to notice someone new.

“Waverly?”

Turning around she didn’t see Ben exit the trailer so she looked up and around her “Martin hello!”

“He finally got you away from the restaurant I see,” He gingerly sat down next to her, she noticed that he was already in costume and ready to go.

“Yeah he came by earlier to ask me to set.” Waverly blushed. She had only met Martin on a few occasions and wasn’t completely comfortable with him.

“First date? He didn’t even ask you to his apartment last night?”

“Oh he did, we had some dinner.”

“That’s all?” Martin all but groaned “I pushed him and pushed him and all he got out was dinner?”

“Well it was fairly late when I got her off work,” Ben said slowly walking down the stairs. Waverly looked up at him and held in the gasp that almost escaped her lips. She had never seen him in full Sherlock regalia. He was almost breath taking. “That was all we could do.”

“Really Ben?” Martin retaliated slowly as he helped Waverly off the ground. “You didn’t take long to get into Sherlock mode today.”

“Hush,” Ben held out his hand to Waverly as she wrapped her hand around his leather clad one. Her heart was in her throat she couldn’t even formulate words her mind was reeling. “I was able to work it so you can at least sit on the set, though behind the cameras. Should be alright.”

“Thanks,” Her voice was rough to her own ears. Ben was already Sherlock. He was almost cold and distant. But the hand wrapped around hers told her he was still in there, his thumb ghosted the back of her hand. The walked to the set was only a block. Ben held on to her until he had to get into position. He kissed her forehead lightly before rushing to the scene. With a final look her boyfriend disappeared and became the worlds only consulting detective. It was going to be a few takes so Waverly sat down with her back to a building and watched.

The scene had Sherlock and Watson analyzing a suspected suicide in the middle of a busy London street. Sherlock talked a mile a minute as Watson jotted down notes. Waverly watched entranced at how Ben interacted with the ‘corpse’ and Martin. He was a different person. It took her breath away, how could the man who needed support asking her out turn into Sherlock Holmes? Biting her thumb she tried to hide the enormous grin on her face. After a couple of takes and different angles Ben quickly shed the Sherlock character and ran over to her.

Waverly looked up as Ben stood over her. He was beaming but breathless, his curly hair was tousled from his exertion. She could barely contain her smile. Watching him was amazing he completely transformed from the goofy clumsy man child into something she couldn’t explain. Pushing herself off the London cobblestones, she flung her arms around his neck.

“You were breath taking,” She whispered in his hear “How do you do it?”

“Secret,” He breathed in return, as he held her tightly. Normally he hated to have anyone watch him, especially a girlfriend. He felt confident, that was a feeling completely new to him. He didn’t second guess anything or wanted to redo the scene as soon as the cut was called. “Maybe someday I’ll share.”

“Promises,” She squeezed him lightly as he placed her carefully on the ground. She didn’t even notice that he had lifted her off her feet. Waverly wanted more than anything to run her fingers through his hair and grip him tightly. They hovered over his hair before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.


End file.
